


Stay Away From the Dark

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fainting, Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil, Logan, and Patton have all been kidnapped, so Roman goes off to rescue them!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! The ending right now is left ambiguous on a cliffhanger. I do plan to write more, but I dont have the best track record so if that is something that will bother you, please read at your own risk!

"You devilish fiend! Let go of my partners this instant!" Roman yelled as he approached he criminal that was holding his partners hostage.

Roman held his sword out in front of him and continued to approach them. "My loves!" Roman called to his three partners who were tied together on a tree. "Has this ruffian harmed you?"

"Only slightly Roman." Logan called back, "We have no major injuries. A couple of minor scratches and cuts, and Virgil has rope burn, but all in all we are alright."

"Be careful dear!" Patton called, "They're very good with a knife."

Roman scoffed as he eyed up his attacker, "I'll be fine darling, hang tight! I'll be right there!"

The battle began. Roman's sword strokes were much calmer and more controlled than the other, who was slashing wildly at the prince. 

The attacker lunged at Roman's side, but Roman ignored it and twisted around to get better leverage. He hit the knife out of the person's hand, disarming them. 

"It's over." Roman stated simply as the person got on their knees and put their arms up in surrender. Roman, took one final look at them before he hit them with the blunt of the sword, knocking them out. "We'll bring them back to the kingdom." Roman announced as he cut through the ropes holding his partners, "They will be tried for their crimes."

As soon as the three were untied, they embraced, "God Princey took you long enough to find us." Virgil remarked sarcastically. 

Roman winked, "Aw did you not like playing damsel in distress?"

Virgil scoffed, while Logan and Patton addressed Roman. 

"You looked so cool!" Patton squealed, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so majestic with a sword!"

Roman smiled fondly, "Well when I'm fighting for love it brings out the best in me I suppose."

Logan nodded before looking at Roman with concern, "Did they cut you anywhere?"

Suddenly his side stung, Roman touched it and winced, as blood came away on his fingers, "Ah... I guess so." Roman's head began to swim. 

"Roman?" Logan asked. Why did Logan sound so far away?

Roman heard a scream and then everything went black as he fell backwards into a dark abiss


	2. Keep Your Head Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is unconscious. Patton is trying to keep it together. Virgil is doing his best. And Logan? Logan is struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- blood, injuries 
> 
> If I missed any let me know!

Logan shook as he watched Roman fall lifelessly to the ground. He wasn't sure if he had been the one to scream or if it had been someone else, he couldn't think.

Virgil was the first to break from the trance that had captured the three of them. He ran to Roman's side, and began feeling for a pulse. 

Patton snapped out next and joined Virgil on the ground. Virgil heard the tearing of fabric and glanced up. Patton was ripping up his shirt and using it to apply pressure to the bleeding wound. 

"Vee," Patton said gently, "Is he..."

"He's alive." Virgil said cutting Patton off, "We need to get him to the castle. Emile will be able to help him."

Patton nodded, and then began to look around, "Vee, we can't carry him. Not in the state he's in, he would never make it."

Vigil bit his lip and looked around, noticing how still Logan was. Before he could continue that train of thought, Patton spoke up again.

"Do you think he rode a horse here?"

Virgil scrunched up his face in concentration as he tried to remember how his boyfriend arrived. "I- I don't know. I hope so. I'll go look for it, keep pressure on it okay?"

Patton nodded weakly, as Virgil rushed away from them.

"Stay with us darling." Patton said, "Just a bit longer I promise. Just stay alive for us baby." Patton glanced up and saw Logan staring at where Roman had been standing, he was shaking. 

"Logan honey can you hear me?" 

Logan didn't respond, and Patton noticed how glassy his eyes looked. Patton wanted to go comfort Logan, snap him out of whatever unpleasant things he was thinking about but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Roman. 

"Okay honeybee?" Patton called. "If you can hear me I'm going to start counting for the breathing exercises okay? You're hyperventilating, so Logan if you can hear me try and follow the pattern." Patton began counting through the 4-7-8 breathing pattern. He didn't have a ton of hope Logan could hear him but it was all he could do. 

A few moments later Virgil arrived with a horse in tow. 

He rushed to Patton's side, "How is he?"

"Alive," Patton said as he smiled weakly. 

"We need to get him to Emile now."

Patton nodded, "You go, I'm not so good on a horse."

"Patton I-"

"Go. We'll be okay. Please," Patton said. "You're faster and we need speed." Virgil nodded reluctantly. "I'll help you get him on." Patton said gently.

Once Roman was securely placed on the horse in front of Virgil, Patton waved goodbye. "Goodbye Virgil. Let nothing stand in your way."

Virgil nodded, "Take care of Lo okay? And stay here, I'll come back for you."

Patton nodded, "I will. I love you, now go."

Virgil took off into the forest, leaving dust and three people behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Amethystfairy because I absolutely would not have finished it today without your yelling! So... tah dah!


	3. If At First...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil arrives at the castle, Patton tried to calm Logan down, and opportunity strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- injury and vague descriptions of a panic attack

After Virgil rode away, Patton hurried off to Logan. Logan was still staring at the spot where Roman had been standing, but he was now sitting on the ground hugging his knees. He was rocking back and forth, and it broke Patton's heart to see the tears pouring down his face. 

Patton knelt beside him, Logan was hyperventilating, and Patton knew he would faint if he did not calm down soon. Afraid of what might happen if Logan did not begin to breathe, Patton gently took one of Logan's hands in his own. 

"Logan, honey, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand?"

Logan's hand gently curled around Patton's, and Patton took that as a yes. "Okay, I'm going to count you through some breathing exercises. Can you breathe with me?"

Logan's grip tightened slightly, so Patton began to count, something he'd done millions of times for Virgil. 

A while later Logan's eyes began refocusing, and he collapsed against Patton. 

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay.” Patton cooed as he stroked Logan’s hair. “Roman's okay. We're safe. You're safe."

Logan nodded as Patton brought his arms up and began hugging him, "Vee will be back soon, everything will be alright."

There was a loud crack right above them and Logan looked up sharply, just in time to see Patton's eyes roll back in his head as he fell backwards. Their kidnapper, or previous kidnapper, was standing above them with a large branch. Before Logan could even think to scream, the branch came down on his head and there was nothing.

~~~

When Virgil reached the castle Roman was in bad shape. He had lost so much blood he almost looked grey, and the makeshift bandage had failed at clotting his wounds. 

Virgil dismounted the horse and took Roman off its back. Virgil sprinted up to Emile's ward, hoping all the way Emile would be in, Virgil wasn't sure how long Roman could wait.

“Doctor Picani?” Virgil called as he burst in through the door. Fortunately Emile was there, they immediately sprung up from their desk. 

"Jiminy Cricket! Lord Virgil you scared me!" Emile said lightly before their eyes traveled to Roman, "Oh no. Get him onto the bed."

Virgil complied, as Emile began asking him rapid fire questions

"What happened?"

"Someone slashed him with a knife and then stabbed him in the side."

"How long ago?"

"About an hour? Maybe only half."

"I assume you didn't remove the weapon at any point?"

"Nah, we know better."

Emile hummed, "We?"

"Yeah, Pat and Lo were with us."

"Are they here as well?"

"No I left them back at- shoot. Emile do you need me?"

Emile frowned and glanced at Virgil who was getting frantic, "No, thank you for bringing him here Virgil.” They mumbled half distractedly, “Go get them."

As Virgil left Emile heard him mumble, "I hope Pat tied that guy down."

Emile frowned, but didn't really have time to worry about it, as they turned their full attention back to Roman. 

~~~

Virgil arrived where he had left Patton and Logan on the cusp of night. He had brought one of the head guards, Remy simply as a precaution and to help bring a second horse. When they arrived and everything seemed all too quiet, Virgil found he was quite glad he brought xir. 

Remy tied up xir horse and looked around as xe drew xir sword. “Lord Virgil, I don’t know about you,” xe whispered, “but it seems unlike that Sir Patton and Prince Logan to be so still and quiet upon your return. I would insist you tie up your steed and follow behind me.”

Virgil unmounted and tied up his horse before drawing his sword. “Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this too Remy.”

Remy walked slowly forward, xir eyes scanning for any signs of a trap. “Prince Logan?” Xe called. “Sir Patton?”

Virgil saw the clearing he had left them in and nudged Remy. “Sir Remy, in there.”

Remy nodded and walked slowly into the clearing, “Sir Patton? Prince Logan?” 

The clearing was abandoned.

Remy didn’t put away xir weapon, but xe looked, slightly defeated as xe turned to Virgil. “I’m sorry My Lord, but it looks like they left, by their own accord or not.”

Virgil shook his head, “Not by their own accord. The person who attacked us is missing. They must have woken up and attacked them.”

Remy looked alarmed, “Someone overpowered Patton? He is one of the most competent knights we have.”

Virgil shook his head. “Patton had to give up. He would have fought but I got in the middle by accident and they grabbed me and forced Patton to give up if he wanted to see me alive again.”

Remy hissed through xir teeth. “And they took Prince Roman down too? This is not good.” Remy thought for a moment. “My Lord, forgive me, but we have to go back to the castle, we can not stay out here.”

Virgil looked up sharply, “What? We have to go get them!”

Remy shook xir head, “If they really are as powerful as you say, it is very possible they aren’t working alone. We can not do this alone. It would be foolish for the two of us to try to search, as we don’t have any idea as to where to start.”

Virgil slumped in defeat. “You’re right. I just hate the idea of them being alone.”

“Sire I also am not too keen on that idea, however they are together, and Prince Logan and Sir Patton are quite a force to be reckoned with.”

Virgil nodded and looked at the sky, which was quickly losing light. “We should go if we want to have light for our ride home.”

Remy nodded, “Yes of course. I’ll inform the guard of what has happened on our return, and send out a search party.”

Virgil looked up curiously as they walked back through the woods. “I thought you said searching in the dark would be foolish?”

Remy shook xir head, “Searching with two people in the woods would be foolish My Lord,” xe shrugged, “But with one or two hundred knights? Maybe not so.”

Virgil said, as he mounted his steed, “You really do live up to your reputation of being the brains of the Chivalry.”

Remy laughed, “Please Lord Virgil, we both know that isn’t true. All it’s just a bit of common sense.”

Virgil shrugged, “I respect that. You’re a good knight Remy.” Remy nodded, before allowing xir horse speed up, knowing the conversation was done. They rode in silence, the weight of what was happening hanging heavy on the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Try, Try Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr @thesentientmango 
> 
> And if I missed any tags or warnings let me know!


End file.
